Drabaki
|name = Drabaki |kanji = |romaji = |alias = Wanderer of Darkness (暗闇の放浪者, Kurayami no Hōrō-sha) |race = Human (Ageless) |birthday = Unknown |gender = Male |age = 500+ |height = N/A |weight = N/A |eyes = Red Dark Blue (Contacts) |hair = Black |blood type = N/A |affiliation = Fable Hydaelyn, God of Light |previous affiliation = Arcadia (Ancient Civilization) Arcane Knight Academy |mark location = Back (Concealed) |occupation = Mage God Slayer |previous occupation = Arcane Knight of Arcadia |team = N/A |previous team = |partner = N/A |previous partner = |base of operations = Fable Guild |status = Active |marital status = Single |relatives = |counterpart = N/A |magic = Black Arts Dark God Slayer Magic Stealth |curse = |weapons = |image gallery = }} Drabaki, dubbed as the Wanderer of Darkness (暗闇の放浪者, Kurayami no Hōrō-sha), is the second Dark God Slayer known in the world, being one of the few humans who participated in the War of Ragnarok rebellion against the gods and survived. Drabaki have left the war zone with the blood of his enemies splashed on his mask, with the desire to not be involved in such conflicts. There have been many reports of his sightings in many places across the continent, which gave him his alias. Ever since the war, Drabaki have been haunted by the screams of all the people whose lives were taken by him every single day, so to make up for all of what he did, Drabaki found himself working under a guild which is under the direct ownership of the Magic Council, Fable. Being apart of this guild, Drabaki can now help cleanse the world of its sins, even resort to killing, for the greater good. Appearance In the past, Drabaki appears as a young man with a slender muscular build and average height. Drabaki has medium long black hair with a long segmented pony-tail that stretches down to his ankles and red, ringed eyes. He wears purple makeup on his eyes that fades towards the inner portion of his eyelids. Drabaki wore an Indian chunnari around his neck with a small, short sleeved black choli which reveals his midriff under it. He wears an Indian leg dress, that stops at his ankles, with no shoes. He wears golden bangled bracelets that extend from his elbows to his wrists and a golden bangled necklace with a ruby in the center. In the present day, Drabaki cuts his hair to shorter lengths and wears dark blue contacts lenses. His attire consists of a black magic resistance trench coat and a white pierrot-inspired mask that fully conceals his face. The mask contain a purple lightning symbol over the right eye and a thin red slit across the mouth. Personality and History In the past, approximately 400 years ago, Drabaki was a nice, young man who treats everyone like how he wants to be treated. He really prefers to do whatever he wants except when someone forced him to do something else, like using brute force to make him fight them. He was an all-around carefree person, he's usually seen with a smile on his face. Drabaki is into reading, he can be found in a library of any towns, reading about the world's history. He likes to repeat all of the famous quotes sometimes. He had a personality change when the human proposed a rebellion against the gods that ruled and the others taught him God Slayer Magic to prepare for war, which turned him into a cold individual in the progress. When the gods felled, those that weren't rebels classified Drabaki and those that were rebels as evil, the villagers ignoring Drabaki everytime he strolls through the village. Before he knew it, he was caught in the middle of a war between the dragons and humans, and Drabaki didn't want to be involved with it, therefore he tried to leave the war zone. The villagers that hated him thought of the war as an advantage to rid of Drabaki, and as a result, they were killed by Drabaki as they get in his way of escaping. In the present day, Drabaki now wanders throughout Earth Land with a new appearance, thinking that being around people would cause him more trouble. There were many reports of his sightings, such described as "a masked man in the deepest of the wilderness", thus giving him the alias, Wanderer of Darkness (暗闇の放浪者, Kurayami no Hōrō-sha). Drabaki felt guilty for killing the villagers back in the past, even though it have been 400 years and no one would probably knew of such actions. Wanting to make up for the murders, he joined Fable to help cleanse the world of its sins. Drabaki could now get rid of those who opposes threats to the world by capturing them, and use violence without any regrets. Synopsis Abilities Dark God Slayer Physiology *'Gemellus Animus' (Latin for, "Twin Hearts"): This is the unique state that all Dark God Slayers reside in, a result of the physiological alterations to their body refined through training. To cast dark magic one must believe in its power, and cause. To harness such evil intent one must embrace it, and bath in its tainted depths. Yet in the same hand one must relinquish the darkness in their heart and embrace the purity of the light, it is a contradictory state of mind and soul that would ordinarily be impossible for mortals to possess. But that is the strength of a Dark God Slayer, for this is both a skill and a power at the most fundamental of levels. While the spiritual aspect of this enables the Dark God Slayer to wield both light and dark magic, it is the mental acuity gained that is perhaps the most prevalent. These God Slayers possess the uncanny ability to hold in their minds two separate, even contradictory thoughts at the same time, and this is what allows them to proficiently wield both light and darkness in balance. Their concentration is two-fold, focused on completely separate tasks, yet able to complete both at the same time. As a skill this provides them countless advantages in both combat and outside it. *'Nox Arca' (Latin for, "Dark Vessel"): Dark God Slayers have but one purpose, to cleanse the world of its sin by taking it within themselves, becoming a veritable vessel of darkness. As like recognizes like, they too possess the innate sense to emphatically detect the presence of negative emotions and sin. Their ability to detect negative emotions and anti-magic barrier particles is a multifaceted ability; they interpret the act of sin or its presence through their five senses, and much like a bloodhound can accurately determine where it originated from, its relative strength and direction. With physical contact it is possible to directly absorb another's "sin", whether this be their raw hatred and anger, their anguish and sorrow, or a general sense of dark morbid feelings. Victims find themselves in a state as though released from a great burden or having lost all sense of hate on their person. Such feelings which are then inherited by the Dark God Slayer who must wrestle with this darkness in their own hearts and souls. Naturally this lends itself well as mediators or peacemakers, they can instantly detect when someone is lying, deliberately obfuscating or is hiding their true intent. They do not read the body language and face of an individual, they simply read their emotions. The body of a Dark God Slayer is capable of absorbing anti-magic barrier particles without suffering from its poisonous effect. Much like a Demon or an Etherious their bodies are naturally capable of absorbing anti-magic barrier particles from the atmosphere as a source of power for their magical reserves. Consequently this renders them immune or granting a Dark God Slayer immense resistance against the effects of Darkness based magic, Death Magic or even the Curse Magic wielded by such creatures. This is accomplished by the alteration to their Second Origin (二番原, セカンド・オリジン, Sekando Orijin), an organ in the body that houses additional magical power. That which makes them Dark God Slayers, the divine light in their soul is situated in their primary magic origin, while that which allows them to absorb and retain anti-magic barrier particles as well as the power of their dark magic resides in their Second Origin. As their Second Origin is activated at all times as a result of this, Dark God Slayers are renown to have possessed truly immense and massive reserves a power, a necessary requirement to be able to wield the dual forces of light and darkness without being consumed by either. As Slayers they are capable of absorbing darkness or negative motions to replenish their reserves. As a result Dark God Slayers are actually capable of subsisting entirely off of the ambient negative emotions they have consumed or resting in areas where great battles once took place or otherwise cursed locations. Food, and water have no real bearing to the health and nourishment of a Dark God Slayer, for their bodies though human are supplanted by a power most inhuman. Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Expert Marksman: *'Knife Throwing': Expert Assassin: Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Remarkable Reflexes: Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Endurance: Immense Stamina: Mental Abilities Magic Magical Prowess Massive Magical Power: *'Magical Aura': A magical aura is created when the body's container of particles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by the user. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. A single magical aura can have a wide variety of effects dependent on the power an individual exerts, which will be outlined in the following sections. Although it is unknown about Drabaki's true level of magical aura, it is assumed that he have an S-Class Aura (大力の魔霊気, Dairyoku no Mareiki; Literally meaning Magical Aura of Great Power), due to the time he was seen capable of using it. It is one demonstrated solely by S-Class mages or above in potency, and generally are reserved to the stronger S-Class mages as a consequence of their sheer magical strength. When exerted, the S-Class aura takes the form of an overwhelming level of pressure that surrounds the user in a color that best represents their personality, and in Drabaki's case, his aura is black with a dark purple outline. It generally encompasses them in a certain radius, and demonstrates a level of strength that leaves most mages unable to react to it unless they've had continual exposure or exert an aura of similar potency. However, the problem with this aura is that if it used continuously, it can tire an individual. Though considering most S-Class' level of magical power, this is rarely the case. The variety of effects achieved by this aura are noted to be quite high, as it can take the form of different shapes and can be used to repel magical and physical assaults alike. Dark God Slayer Magic Dark God Slayer Magic (暗闇の滅神魔法, Kurayami no Metsujin Mahō): The divine power bestowed upon mortal hands is one that should be used with the highest level of restraint, for their strength is capable of matching that of the gods and they who were once mortal may find themselves consumed by their own power. The magic of a Dark God Slayer is as immense as it is versatile, for they wield the awesome powers of light and darkness. They go beyond mere physical attacks, for these slayers were not merely gifted with the power simply because of chance, indeed it was providence that had seen them acquire such strength. They have a duty, a calling to seek out and vanquish the darkness in the hearts of all man, and to do so requires more than just power, but skill, ingenuity and most of all a dedication to the arts that goes beyond other slayers. The dark magic of a Dark God Slayer is founded on the notion of combating the vile evil magic used by some Gods and humanity itself. Fueled by negative emotions and empowered by anti-magic barrier particles, this is a force capable of wiping out nations whole if abused. This magic allows for the manifestation of dark forces that cause all life to wither and decay, and though it is wholly evil, it is often times the only way to truly fight those that hide in the darkness. This magic touches upon the sub-consciousness of man, drawing out all of his pain and fears until they manifest in nightmarish monstrosities. It delves deep into the soul of nature, allowing for the summoning of dark spirits and the souls of the deceased. It seems contradictory that a mage must wield the very power that are actively fighting against, but it is a necessary evil, for only those who have walked its path can understand the inherent danger that it imposes to the world. Only by walking in the darkness may these slayers see the light. 'Actus Noctis Erebeae' In the age of the gods, power was king, but no force could claim such a lofty title but the darkness that crept along the edges of creation. Its name is derived from a dead language, meaning "gesture of dark night", a symbolic reference to the power at one's command should they relinquish themselves to the dark. To summon forth energies eternal as the void, requires little save for a gesture and unyielding will, yet the results are devastating. The dark magic of a Dark God Slayer is founded on the notion of combating the vile evil magic used by some Gods and humanity itself. Such nefarious power is fueled by negative emotions and empowered by anti-magic barrier particles, this is a force capable of wiping out nations whole if abused. This magic is the very manifestation of the descent to darkness, the inevitable withering and decay of all life and creation as we know it. Regarded as wholly dark and evil beyond redemption, it is often times often times the only way to truly fight those that hide in the darkness. This magic touches upon the sub-consciousness of man, drawing out all of his pain and fears until they manifest in nightmarish monstrosities. It delves deep into the soul of nature, allowing for the summoning of dark spirits and the souls of the deceased. It seems contradictory that a mage must wield the very power that are actively fighting against, but it is a necessary evil, for only those who have walked its path can understand the inherent danger that it imposes to the world. Only by walking in the darkness may these slayers see the light. *'Noctis Decursus' (Latin for, "Descent of Night"): One of the most insidious aspects of a Dark God Slayer's dark power is the entropy inherent in all of its spells. The darkness consumes infinitely, from whence all things were born, it eternally seeks to devour that from which sprung from its clutches. In this way, it is the embodiment of entropy, the gradual loss of energy in a system, the end state of all things. The dark forces unleashed by a Dark God Slayer not only feeds off of their body and soul but that the very world in which they are released. Whether it is magic itself, the environment or other beings, the bits and pieces that composed their spirit, their physical form wither and die. Against magic itself, its very form destabilizes and begins to lose cohesion, slow but surely dispersing as though affected by subtle dispelling or nullifying magic. In this manner it eerily resembles the more infamous Death Magic, but that is merely in appearance only. Though certainly dark and powered by a corruptive, tainted influence, this form of dark magic is at its strongest when used against the Black Arts. As a form of Slayer magic, it is capable of overcoming the natural strengths and powers of all dark magic, and is exceedingly potent against all forms of curse magic that is used by many demons and evil gods. This is because darkness care not for good or evil, in the end all will succumb and submit to its power. Abyssus Baptismus (洗礼式の黄泉, Latin for, "Abyssal Baptism", Japanese for, "Baptismal Ceremony of the Underworld"): After absorbing the negative emotions of the sapient life around them, ancient and powerful godly magic alters the energy. Anti-magic barrier particles, once poisonous to all life surge within their bodies, thrumming with life and untold power. As the energy coalesces it leaks out of the body in a shroud of darkness blacker than night, its oily shadows slithering along the surface hungrily devouring all in its wake. In the next moment words of power are uttered, molding the dark forces at their command, its visceral tongue maddening to the minds who hear its intonations as this malevolent power bends inward, twisting upon itself in a cackling sphere of inky darkness. As the final syllable is invoked, the raw energy collapses before detonating, releasing a ghastly shout, and a wave of utter darkness is unleashed, a veritable wave of deathly energy that causes anything its in path to quickly wither and decay. Blacker than the deepest night in all of its glory, a tsunami of dark power emanates outward. It is the inevitability of death, the surest end to all life, the final lamentation of the damned as their lives are obliterated. This spell, a manifestation of the raw fury and terror of mankind turned into an all consuming destructive force is the signature spell of a Dark God Slayer. Drawing upon the poisonous nature of the anti-magic barrier particles, this spell releases a massive wave of darkness, it is as much a physical force as it is a state of energy, causing anything within to rapidly eat away at its own life, as entropy in all its horror takes hold in that moment. :Incantation: Sorrow subsumed by blackened heart. Wrath consumed by broken promise. Damned is ye adrift the sea of chaos. Forced to walk thy path in geass . O cursed name concealed by sin. I call upon thee to awake within. Of this blessed vessel I do beseech. Embraced by darkness mine unholy smite I shall unleash. I summon thee! Abyssus Baptismus! Tetradeum Flumen Tartarus (四秘儀魔界, Latin and Japanese for, "Four Rivers of Hell"): This is a form of dark magic amplification that allows the Dark God Slayer to alter the form and manifestation of Abyssus Baptismus. To perform such a feat, an invocation is necessary, words of power are the conduit by which we can cast change upon the world, and by altering or even adding an incantation to spells, it is possible to change them, alter their scope and power beyond their current limits. As an old form of magic, all of the incantations bear the script of the old language at that time. *'Styx, Odium Fluvium' (Latin for, "River of Hatred"): In the midst of invoking the terrible might of Abyssus Baptismus, he pauses, and his once wrathful terrible voice becomes sorrowful, and full of pain. As the incantation continues it is apparent that the spell has been altered. The crackling sphere of darkness illuminates with dark ethereal light before it is fired upwards to the heavens. When it detonates, it release a fog of darkness that taints the clouds and darkens the heavens. Lightning cracks in the distance and a downpour of rain pelts the earth below. But the rain is black as sin and all that it touches begins to wither. The foul emotions of hate and anger are missing, in their place a profound sense of loss engulfs those within, and it saps the strength of their magic. Magic itself is the victim in this dark spell, for its power decays in the onslaught of the rain. Those within can feel their magical abilities weaken, for even as they gather the magical power to fuel their spells, they begin to unravel as it manifests. Such spells have all of their attributes from their potency to their range decreased, it is not so dramatic but it is evident, and the decay only worsens the longer this spell remains in effect. Everything from magical attacks to magical defenses continue to erode in their strength, their power sapped as though stricken by a poison, and indeed that is what Lamentation Prayer Rain is to magic. It is an insidious poison that corrodes the wonder of magic, that stifles its growth and ultimately results in its untimely "death". *'Lethe, Memoria Fluvium' (Latin for, "River of Memory"):One of the few dark spells designed primarily not for combat but for cleansing. Though it shares a similar incantation to Abyssus Baptismus, the utterance of this spell is intended as a sending, a burial rite to send the souls of the deceased or other apparitions to their final resting place. Dark energy seeps out of the earth in a viscous liquid, before the earth upturns unleashing a thick and heavy mist that spirals upward as the visage of ghosts and souls are propelled skyward. The spell bears a haunting semblance to the infamous Memento Mori curse used by Mard Geer. If used against a living being, they will find themselves engulfed in a spiraling maelstrom of life and death, bringing them ever closer to that edge. It does not directly attack the body, for the spell instead draws out the souls of the deceased, and the latent negative emotions that linger or have settled into the area, and in effect cleansing them. A living creature will be drowned in a cacophony of negative emotions, as the very terror of death grips their soul, ravaging its hold on their body. It is very likely that such beings will be killed outright, as their soul is also pulled along the torrent, and even if their soul should keep, the damage dealt to that bond will have vastly reduce the strength and effectiveness of their physical body. The entropic effect intermingled with the dark powers very much resembles the effect that anti-magic barrier particles have on a mages body. It is poisonous and often times lethal as their own magic aggressively seeks to defend the body, quickly sapping at their physical strength and durability. As a spell its destructive potential is severely limited, doing little if any structural damage, and though its purpose is as a burial rite, Dark God Slayers often re-purposed this spell as a means physically weakening a mage in battle. Each time it is used the hold their body becomes ever weaker, ever more frail and taut as their vitality is ripped out. * Acheron, Cruciatus Fluvium (Latin for, "River of Pain"): Whilst the white-hot fury of Abyssus Baptismus's incantation is invoked, the caster alters the incantation, its wrathful intonations are changed into that of ecstasy and bliss. The sphere of darkness bubbles and convulses as though a great beast were held within struggling to burst out before dropping onto the earth below, and in a single moment, the world stills as the sphere shrinks to the size of a bead before it rapidly radiates outward. This version of the spell transforms the wide area beam that was once Abyssus Baptismus to unleash its power as an all encompassing emanating burst. The strength of this spell lies in its sheer size of effect and area, it is simply put, a spell designed wholly to inflict devastation and destruction upon everything within its radius. Designed for large-scale conflicts its incantation is derived from the feelings it invokes as death sweeps across its area. Victims of this spell feel no pain, no sorrow, only a deep sense of rapture as their very lives are snuffed out of existence, their bodies consumed entirely. Its power is matched only the devastation it leaves in its wake, for there is nothing, left but the earth itself, all else within its area are swallowed hole by the burst. When its dark power leaves the earthly realm, at its epicenter stands the Dark God Slayer, as the last thoughts and feelings of every life taken slams into their consciousness. This spell is wholly powerful in its capacity for destruction, capable of annihilating an entire city if used at full power, but in exchange for such overwhelming strength it leaves the Dark God Slayer very much open to attack as his mind is assailed with the last thoughts of bliss from his victims. *'Phlegethon, Ignis Fluvium' (Latin for, "River of Fire"): The furious roar of the damned, the unquenchable thirst of destruction as dark energies throb with necromantic power, the corrosive aura that greedily devours all it touches enshrouds the Dark God Slayer like a cloak. The destructive power of Abyssus Baptismus is harnessed in a way few are capable, wreathing himself in its dark power, the incantation falls from his lips like sanguine wine, and then a rush of winds as power is drawn inward. The vile and entropic waves that is Abyssus Baptismus envelope the Dark God Slayer in a darkly lit aura granting him its personal protection. Attacks directed against his person are snuffed out, as they lose all force and power fueling them, spells dissipate into motes of light as the entropic forces of Abyssus Baptismus sap them of their strength. When he moves to strike his fists and weapons are cloaked in this power, allowing him to attack with the full force of not only his martial skills, but the destructive might of Abyssus Baptismus in every blow. Somber is his expression as dark magic capable of slaying the gods licks upon his skin with the soft caress of a lover. To the more modern slayers, this power is akin the fists, and claw attacks frequently seen, though much more powerful in its capacity. Rather than relent after a single use, Awakening Eminence folds the power of his most powerful attack into an aura that surrounds him. For all its power however, it drains his mana reserves rapidly, and he is unable to cast his spells as normal. However that is why he is also a master of the sword, and is able to channel his spells using it as a foci. Leathéadrom na Marbh (Gaelic for, "Twilight of the Dead"): The mystic forces of darkness and light, dual powers forever dancing in opposition with the other. It is an endless cycle of conquest and subjugation that pervades the higher echelons of the metaphysical, yet it is the foundation for all phenomena and magic to manifest, for one cannot exist without the other, one is not defined without the other. Duality is at the core of all magic, concepts and symbols have multiple meanings, phases, even states of being, and to grasp this lost knowledge is to tread in the domain of the gods. Dark God Slayers weave their ancient magic into the atmosphere above them, into the earth below them and allow their will to seep into world around them. That which is defined as "dead" is now alive, as the chunks of earth rise into the air, taking shape, given life and sapience. These constructs born of the will of the god slayer become extensions of his will, given form by darkness, life by light is the fully realized form of this idea. Versatile in its capacity, this form of magic is one of the most prominent weapons wielded by Dark God Slayers who could turn the environment itself into a veritable living spell. With his invocation earthen beasts rose from the ground, as skyward spirits descended from the clouds wrapped in darkness and light, they charged into the enemies of the Dark God Slayer at their masters command. From beasts to simple constructs such as walls or weapons, the world became the sword by which the Dark God Slayers put down any resistance they came across, and it was this power that had exalted them into the annuls of history, as not mere ambassadors or emissary's, but slayers in a world full of monsters. 'Light Magic' There is magic which is capable of working wonders in the known universe, able to alter the world around it according to the imagination of its wielder. But then there lies another class of magic, one whose mere existence cannot be classified as magic but rather a miracle. The Light magic wielded by Dark God Slayers is a divine blessing, it is the work of the gods, and therefore it is capable of performing what even mages refer to as "miracles". This is a form of magic that is beyond even the understanding of those who wield it for it violates, and outright ignores all conventions of thought, it simply is. Given form by the blessed holy light, they appear in a form associated with goodness and purity and though classified by its wielders as "light magic" they do not manifest in the same way as the light spells wielded by a typical mage. Such light magic can only been considered "holy" for it is serves as the antithesis to anti-magic barrier particles and the cursed magic wielded by demons. If there is to be a spark, an attribute that defines the power that is capable of slaying even a god, it is at its fundamental rooted in the very power wielded here. For it is a form of magic that is strengthened by the heart, where mercy and compassion serve as its source of power illuminating its light to the farthest reaches of heaven. Solas Beannacht (光祝祷, Gaelic and Japanese for, "Light Blessing"): A spell of divine restoration, its has the ability to reverse the effects of entropy, serving as the direct counter to the otherwise infallible destructive capabilities of Darkness Magic. That which was once destroyed, desecrated or otherwise violated will be made whole once more. Upon uttering the incantation, whose notes are like a melodious song, warm and soothing on a midsummer day, as though one were surrounded by family and loved ones, motes of light rise from the earth twinkling like tiny stars. Slowly as the magic begins to churn in the atmosphere, a presence fills the area, as the world becomes sharper, clearer, colors becoming richer in their hue, tastes and sounds heightening ten fold. Through all of this, magic sings in concert as a miracle is worked into the world, as though watching it happen in reverse, that which was once destroyed, quickly but meticulously begins to restore itself to what it once was. Filling in the gaps are the motes of light which solidify becoming part of the very objects that were once lost, and within seconds are fully restored. The true power of this spell is the sheer scale in which it can be cast, by reciting the incantation like a mantra, the caster can continuously repair objects, buildings, vegetation, and the like restoring them to their previous states. Whole country sides that were once razed to the ground can be restored within while wildlife once bountiful and plentiful that had been reduced to ash can bloom once more. Depending on the scale and extent of the damage, the time required by this spell can range from moments after its initial casting to hours or even days. This is the holy power of the Light Magic wielded by a Dark God Slayer, capable of undoing the damage often inflicted on the world due to the relentless conflicts of mortals, demons and gods. Stealth Stealth ( , Suterusu; lit. "Silent Murder Art"), also known as Assassination Magic (暗殺魔法, Ansatsu Mahō) and Utter Transparency Camouflage (然透迷彩, Zentōmeisai), is a form of Caster Magic, a subspecies of , and considered to be one of the more potent forms of magic, since it's made for killing — relating to its namesake; it's primarily used by various mercenaries and assassins in order to complete their given objectives, and at times — Dark Mages and cultists members. It's one of the few magics that's considered to be forbidden due to its gruesome effects on the target. Stealth is considered to be something of a danger in-and-of itself; it can't be defeated by normal means — similar to another well-known magic. This is due to its given purpose, which lies in its namesake and origins; it's unknown when this magic was crafted, but it's estimated that it was done during the "dark times" of the magical world — where magic was used for more sinister purposes and it was used to strike fear and terror into the hearts of non-mages and weaker beings, all to laud over its power over other styles of combat. It's rumored that this magic is one of the few magics that was spammed during such dark times, bringing an end to the lives of many individuals — most of whom were important figureheads at the time, and nearly caused the annihilation of many countries and principalities. Such an effect was imprinted in the annals of human history, causing its very name to be feared in the modern era; even though the practitioners are currently fewer than prior, they still feared as powerful beings by other mages for merely using it or being highly knowledgeable of it. It's said that this magic was passed down throughout generations, the method being known to a select few. In order to properly invoke this magic's effects, one must have an understanding of the purpose and mechanics behind assassination in-and-of itself; they must understand what it means to kill a person or a group of people in the most efficient manner to fulfill a greater purpose. Only then will they be able to use the magic to its fullest capacity, something only a select few have been able to accomplish thus far; it's said that these people are considered to be "true assassins". When one thinks of the word "stealth", and by extension "assassin", nine times outta ten it's usually "camouflage" or "invisibility": two words that explains the purpose behind the magic itself. Like the movements of an experienced assassin, the magic turns everything of the user's choosing invisible — hiding all traces of their existence; this is due to the cloaking effect done by the bending of light and water molecules, influenced through the machinations of the user's manipulation of either their magical power or eternano in the surroundings. This includes weaponry, techniques, and even themselves, which makes it very versatile, as it allows them to pull off a multitude of tactics under the opponent's detection — hitting them with such forces they're unable to react to until it makes contact with their person. Something that's considered to be a peculiar aspect of this magic, it allows the user to see other objects that can't normally be viewed by the naked eye for one reason or another; it's theorized that it may have to do with the user's body being momentarily transported to a unique dimension, brought about by their constant state of invisibility. Such a dimension is the same one that most invisible objects and people are located, and can be reached as easily because of its close ties it has with the present dimension most people reside — despite most, if not nearly all are consciously unaware of. Magical scientists and users of this magic have further elaborated that said dimension leaves a type of residue to those constantly exposed to it, which enhances their subconsciousness' sensitivity to it as a result — and by extension, all those residing in it. In this sense, the user becomes aware of all objects and phenomena around them that can't be witnessed by normal beings, thus freely communicating with them upon their volition; it's possible to touch and even speak to them in a given manner, treating them as if they were a normal person. It should be noted that through such a side-effect, the user is able to perceive and counter tactics that involves invisibility and the like, something that would startle user of such a power. True to its nature as a subspecies of Spatial Magic, this magic's properties change when cast on a larger scale — all the while sticking to its "camouflage" theme. Using their magical power, the users exerts it outwards as a powerful wave of energy; this magical energy wave forcibly transmutates the target's body into eternano particles and transports it into a wormhole, dumping them into the user's personal dimension — where their body transfigures back into their original form. In this manner, the user is able to "eliminate" multiple targets at once while ridding all evidence of their existence. It's this aspect that makes the magic truly fearsome, as experienced users are able to effectively eliminate a large group at once; it can also be used to temporarily remove all possible targets between the user and the target — making the assassination much easier to carry out. Something that's been noted by various users, if those stuck within the user's dimension stay there for a prolonged period, their bodies would eventually break down due to the highly complex make-up of said location being incompatible with their genetic material — creating an overbearing synergy. It's estimated that the process takes twenty-four hours until the captives are completely destroyed. They can be freed if the user is killed or if they undo the effect voluntarily — something that's rather rare in most cases, given the personality of the said magic's users. In lieu of all the advantages Stealth gives the user, it has a few glaring weaknesses that other can take advantage of; as it's a form of Spatial Magic, other users of said magic are able to counteract Stealth's teleportation effects by disrupting it with their own. This is done by using their magical power to interfere with the magic's use of eternano particles to open up wormholes and transmutate the target's body into energy so that it can move through said openings; however, it has to be done in a swift manner — as Stealth's transportation effects are known to be nearly instantaneous. Thus, only experienced users of spatial-based magic are able to counter such an ability. It's said that Celestial Spirits and beings from other dimensions are unaffected by the magic's effects — their bodies being sensitive and accustomed to trans-dimensional travel, more so than any other. To this end, they can use such a trait to their advantage — using such properties to shield themselves and those around them through unorthodox means. In terms of invisibility, it can dispelled if one produces a very blinding light; such volumes of light causes interference with the light used for said magic, causing it to be swallowed by the greater source and evidently undoes the ability with the added effect of momentarily blinding the Stealth user, thus creating an opening in their defenses. It's said that in order to produce such a feat, one needs to cast a light-based technique of considerable power; only a few known magics are able to do so, thus this option is limited in most cases. Despite the given weaknesses, this magic is not to be underestimated — considered to be a league of its own, especially in the hands of an experienced user. Equipment Quotes, Trivia and Statistics Behind The Scenes= *Drabaki's name comes from an Elsword Raid Boss, which was ironically dubbed "Warden of Darkness". *Drabaki's theme, as chosen by the author, is Abandoned Freedom by Position Music. |-| Fun Facts= According to the author, Drabaki's: *Favorite food is ramen. |-| Quotes by Character= |-| Quotes about Character= |-| Statistics= Category:Under Construction Category:Godslayer Category:Wandering Mage Category:Fable members